Mocking Smile
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Birthday fic for Jeshichan] Other Yugi gets a job. Though, he's not expecting his new supivisor to be...


My birthday fic for Jeshi-chan (Yami Bakura's Wife). It's a day late, but it's done

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

* * *

"Well, your resume seems to be in order, your health records seem to be well, and despite one little first degree murder that you weren't imprisoned for, you don't seem to have a criminal record. Welcome aboard, Mr. Mutou, I'll see you here at 9:00 sharp," a middle aged woman took the teens hand. "We'll have another worker with you for the next few days, just to tell you what to do, how to do it, and to help you." She smiled.

"Thank you," the teen said, showing off his perfectly straight, pearly white teeth.

------- -------- ------

"Wake up," I could hear my other's voice ringing in my ears, his oddly strong hands shaking me, jarring my brain into working order.

"Five more minutes, other," I muttered, rolling away from him. It was Sunday, for the love of humanity!

"Get up _now_!" My other commanded.

Him, command me? Ha ha. Don't make me laugh. I was about to say as much when he continued his sentence. "You're going to be late for work!"

Oh shit!

I had managed to make it to work at a quarter to nine.

Of course, in order to do that, I didn't have time to do my hair, so it was tied back in a very loose ponytail.

I walked into the restaurant where I had gotten the job.

Three people were inside. Two of them were females, and I figured they must be waitress', while the male was probably just there to talk before the restaurant opened.

I smiled uneasily. "Hi," I said, drawing their gazes.

The older woman smiled. "You're a little early."

I chuckled a little. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "We don't open for another fifteen minutes."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. They thought I was a costumer. That's funny. "I'm hear to work."

They laughed, and began speaking about how they had for a moment thought one of them was fired, until they had realized I was there to wash dishes.

Me! Get my hands all pruney for a munch of pathetic mortals.

Ack! I'm beginning to sound like the Thief King. Or think like him.

I really should stop thinking about him, now. I'm beginning to hear him. No, seriously. I can almost hear him exclaim "_Pharaoh_?!"

Which is actually kind of creepy when you think about it.

Should it be normal for someone to hear his arch rival saying "What there hell are you doing here, Pharaoh?"

Now I'm starting to see things. See things like the thief walking into the kitchen through the back door.

The boss walked in shortly after. "Ah. Mr. Mutou, Bakura. I see you know each other. Bakura, that's the new worker I asked you to train."

This _couldn't _be happening. There is no way that this could possibly be possible.

There is no possible way that the thief could be my supervisor.

"Fill the sink," he commanded.

I glowered at him. Who does he think he is, telling me what to do? I listen to no one.

"You can't tell me what to do," I sneered at him.

"Yes I can," he told me. "I'm your superior."

------ --------- ----------

I couldn't understand exactly what the Pharaoh was saying, but I was aware that he was cursing me under his breath. It was oh-so-amusing.

"Pick up the pace," I told him. It's so much fun to be able to torment him like this. Oh, how the tables were turned.

"I'm trying," he growled back at me.

"Tsk tsk. Temper, temper," I scold him, and am pleased to note the expression of loathing that creeps onto his face.

A few minutes later, the sink was full. Normally I'd feel sorry for someone having their first day of work on such a busy day, but this time I'd rather not.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I told him. "Let's play a game. If you're not done all your dishes by the time I come back, you lose."

Haha. No way he can win, I told myself, going into the bathroom. It was impossible, even for me.

I took my time, just to give him a false sense that he could beat me. Which, of course, he couldn't.

I stepped out of the bathroom, ready to gloat. . . to see...

The Pharaoh. Sitting down, looking a little tired, but grinning. Before I could even open my mouth, some toast popped up from the toaster, and he took it and began nibbling.

"I won." His smirk. I swear he was mocking me.

OWARI

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, people. ::Sweatdrop:: If you want you can imagine what happened after that.

Please Read and Review. Constructive Criticism more than welcome, flames will be mocked.


End file.
